Tomahawk
}} The Tomahawk is a One Handed Blade. It is unlocked at rank 83, or it can be purchased with credits, or by rolling a LEGENDARY. History The tomahawk was first invented by Algonquian natives in native America. The name is derived Algonquian word "tamahak" or "tamahakan". Tomahawks were used for hunting, chopping, or can be used as a weapon. Metal blades were first introduced to natives from Europeans. Tribes such as the Algonquians would use metal for their invention of the tomahawk. Many neighboring tribes would trade with Algonquians for these blades, as it became a popular weapon. Tomahawks came in many different shapes, and sizes, and material. Throughout history, tomahawks were mostly used in battles and wars, such as the American Civil War. New weapons soon came out, and tomahawks were used less often. Today, tomahawks are ancient weapons, that be considered an underrated weapon. Some people still make tomahawks today, mostly blacksmiths. General Information General Information The model seen in-game appears to be a modernized Tomahawk, and has what appears to be a synthetic handguard, with the grip being synthetic as well. Its backstab damage is quite high for its class, at 150, while the front damage is somewhat lackluster, at 70, only increasing to 77 damage per hit with a torso or headshot. Although the Tomahawk is somewhat identical to the Knife in terms of performance, there are some statistical differences. The Tomahawk has a slightly slower secondary attack animation (via RMB) than the Knife, only 0.1 seconds longer. Furthermore, the Knife has a main attack animation (via LMB or ) time 0.2 seconds longer, but with a significantly shorter delay, being 0.2 for the Tomahawk, opposed to the Knife's 0.15. Opposed to this, the alternate attack delay for the Tomahawk is slightly slower, at 0.245, opposed to the Knife's 0.2. The quick attack time is 0.1 seconds shorter than the Knife as well. Usage & Tactics The Tomahawk, as with all melees, should only be used as a last-ditch effort to eliminate a target, or escape from combat when in a situation when the user is being fired at. Since the Tomahawk increases the user's mobility to much higher than would normally be, while carrying a firearm, it is much easier to run away or close the distance to a target that has expended their ammunition trying to finish their target off. With the front attack damage however, the user is more than likely going to "butterknife" the target in front of them. Unless they are weakened, it will not be a kill, and will generally buy the target enough time to finish the user off. Instead, one should attempt to get in behind them, where the attack will be considered a backstab and instantly kill the target. Furthermore, the Tomahawk can be used as a utility for movement, and as a quick silent kill on unsuspecting enemies. As mentioned before, melee weapons allow a large increase to movement speed and mobility values, allowing the user to sprint as fast as possible. Ideally, one should draw their Tomahawk when they have no weapon that has a low weight, such as a heavy weapon in their first slot, like a Light Machine Gun and have replaced their secondary weapon with one they have picked up. While this does put the user at risk in the event when an encounter happens, the extra mobility should allow an agile user to evade most fire long enough to switch out to a weapon that can handle their target. The Tomahawk prioritizes speed over everything, with a high movement value for swift target elimination, allowing the user to eliminate a target before they have a chance to injure the user, along with a viable hit-and-run tactic, using the quick melee to take down a target, to avoid being killed by sustained fire or a well placed sniper shot. Conclusion As with all melees, the Tomahawk should be used as a last-ditch weapon. However, the Tomahawk is more useful in CQC-focused maps due to its generous swing, allowing for both increased damage and headshots with backstabs being easier to achieve with its primary attack. Pros & Cons Pros: *Fast main attack. Cons: *Long alternate attack delay. Trivia * The description for the Tomahawk references both the English idiom "bury the hatchet" as well as Gary Paulsen's story Hatchet. Category:Historical Weapons Category:One Hand Blade Category:Weaponry Category:Melee Weapons